Wait with you
by Burnbee
Summary: Bonnie and Chica discover Foxy has been right the hole time and Mike isn't so bad. Freddy doesn't believe it and attacks Mike. Foxy waits sadly for him lover to come back, that is if he survives, Bonnie and Chica decide to do the right thing and wait with him. Foxy x Mike


Mike limped into the pizzeria. Bonnie and Chica looked up at him boredly.  
"god it's back." Chica growled. Mike raised an eye brow.  
"sorry just passing through." Mike muttered. he limped passed the band stage.  
"hey nightguard. whats wrong with your limb?" Bonnie ask.  
"what my leg? I got hit by a car on my way here." Mike replied.  
"and you came anyway?" Chica ask. Mike nodded.  
"someone has to come and make sure no one breaks in and destroys you guys." Mike replied with a wince. "though I am late because I had to go to the hospital." Mike added. he showed them his leg brace. "with out this. I wouldn't have been able to come in." Mike said. Bonnie tilted his head curiously and hopped off the stage. he walked over, ignoring Mike's flinch. he knelt down and looked at Mike's leg.  
"your limb has practically been destroyed!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"leg. it's called a leg. yeah I know, but I needed to come watch over you guys." Mike said. Bonnie raised an eye brow.  
"do you actually care about this old restuarant that much?" Bonnie ask. Mike shook his head.  
"but I care about Foxy, and he cares about ya'll." Mike replied. "there for I care about ya'll." Mike added. he winced. "can you let go of my leg? it hurts." Mike said. Bonnie quickly let go. Mike jumped and jerked around hearing Freddy's laugh. "shit..." Mike muttered. he yelpped when Bonnie scooped him up. "wh-what?" Mike ask.  
"you care about us, in a way. we should at least care about your safety." Bonnie said, carrying Mike to the Cove. Mike smiled slightly.  
"uh, thanks, I think." Mike said. Bonnie nodded.  
"here." Bonnie said setting him down, outside the Cove.  
"thank you." Mike nodded. Bonnie nodded and paused.  
"thank you for caring nightguard." Bonnie said.  
"anytime Bonnie, oh and my names Mike." Mike smiled and nodded. he turned and walked into the Cove. Bonnie watched and blinked seeing two bright yellow eye's glaring at him.  
"don't worry Foxy. I'm not stealing your human. I just thought I'd give him a lift since he was hit by an automotive vehicle." Bonnie said then walked off. Foxy glared at Bonnie through the curtain and turned to Mike.  
"are ye okay? what happened? did Bonnie hurt ye?" Foxy ask looking over Mike. Mike shook his head.  
"no I'm okay Foxy. really. he just gave me a lift when Freddy came after me." Mike said. Foxy nodded and nuzzled him.  
"he said ye were hit by car. ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly.  
"I'm okay. I was just a little late because I was at the hospital." Mike said. he limped closer to Foxy.  
"what's wrong with yer leg?" Foxy ask.  
"hit by a car love. it's in this awkward brace to keep it from hurting me." Mike said. Foxy nodded and nuzzled him, scooping him up. Mike smiled at him.  
"he didn' hurt ye?" Foxy ask. he sounded very confused.  
"he seemed to change when I explained why I come back here." Mike replied.  
"other then for me?" Foxy ask teasingly. Mike smiled at him.  
"yes other then for you." Mike said. Foxy purred.  
"and what did ye tell 'im?" Foxy ask.  
"the truth. that you still care about them at least a little and there for I care about them at least a little. I come back for all of you, except Freddy and mostly you, but I do come back for you guys." Mike said. "you need someone to depend on." Mike added. Foxy smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"ye shouldn' 'ave told 'im that. ye probably jus' signed me death ticket." Foxy sighed softly. Mike stiffened.  
"I-I wh-what? no!" Mike cried. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"I was only jokin'." Foxy said. Mike glared at him and pushed away.  
"your an asshole." Mike growled. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"awe, Mikey, I didn' think ye'd take me seriously, though I do wish ye hadn't told 'im that. give them another reason to shun me." Foxy muttered. Mike sighed and kissed his cheek. Foxy lay'd with Mike on a mattress, he's acquired when Mike was too sick to go home once and stayed three weeks at the pizzeria. Foxy had gotten warm blankets, pillows, some of Mike's clothes, sheets, and the mattress as soon as he was able to.  
"I'm sorry." Mike said softly. Foxy nuzzled him and purred softly, curling up with Mike and handing him his tablet. Mike smiled. "thank you. I thought we were going to have to go get it again." Mike smiled. Foxy shook his head.  
"nope. Freddy almost got ye last time. yer mine. I don' want ye dead. I don' want ye turned into one of us." Foxy replied. Mike smiled slightly. Foxy cuddled up closer, purring and laying his head on Mike's chest, looking at him adorably. Mike smiled and layd the tablet aside,  
"your adorable." Mike smiled. Foxy blushed softly under his fur. he purred and nuzzled closer. "how could someone seven feet tall and made almost completely from metal so light weight? so sweet." Mike smiled. Foxy shrugged slightly, sliping his arms around Mike's waist and unbuttoning Mike's shirt. "what do you think your doing?" Mike ask raising an eye brow.  
"yer chest is warm. I don' loike yer shirt there." Foxy replied. he opened Mike's shirt and nuzzled his bare chest. Mike smiled, feeling Foxy's fur rubs against his chest.  
"here. sit up real quick." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly and sat up. Mike sat up and took his shirt off, laying it aside. he smiled and lay'd back. Foxy purred louder and layd his head back on Mike's chest, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist. Foxy purred and curled closer.  
"I love ye." Foxy murmured softly.  
"I love you too." Mike smiled. they curled up and cuddled closer. "your so adorable. so fluffy, so cute. so sweet." Mike smiles. Foxy blushed and glared at him. Mike laughed softly. "awe, your little blush makes you cuter." Mike smiled.  
"shut up." Foxy growled. Mike smiled and pet his ears.  
"awe but why? your so adorable." Mike smiled. Foxy blushed brighter.  
"stop it. what if they hear ye. they'll make fun of me for years. stop it." Foxy said. Mike kissed his head.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that." Mike said softly. Mike kissed him deeply. Foxy purred softly and kissed back. "mmm sorry." Mike added softly.  
"I know." Foxy replied. he kissed him gently.  
"mmm Foxy." Mike smiled. Mike blushed when Foxy pulled him closer and nudged a leg between his knee's. "love what are you doing?" Mike ask.  
"what do ye mean Mikey?" Foxy ask softly.  
"your nudging my crotch with your knee. what are you doing?" Mike ask. Foxy smiled.  
"gettin' closer to ye." Foxy replied. Mike smiled slightly.  
"well, move your knee down some please, your laying right on my brace and it hurts." Mike said. Foxy quickly moved Mike's legs and curled around him.  
"jus' lay here an put yer legs over me legs." Foxy said. Mike nodded and did as he said. "there ye go." Foxy smiled.  
"thanks. that doesn't hurt." Mike replied. Foxy purred softly, letting his hands roam over Mike's body. Mike smiled and let him. Foxy stopped at his thighs.  
"what are those?" Foxy ask. Mike raised an eyebrow and pulled down his pants enough to see what Foxy meant.  
"oh, those are stitches. I have some in the back of my head and on my other leg too." Mike said.  
"stitches? what are those?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled and explained them to him. "oh..." Foxy said. "so... what's that?" Foxy ask.  
"my brace." Mike replied.  
"whats it do?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled.  
"it's there to help my leg." Mike replied.  
"oh." Foxy said. he cuddled closer silently, feeling stupid.  
"Foxy whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"m'stupid." Foxy muttered.  
"no. no you aren't. you're just like a little kid." Mike said, kissing his cheek. "it's alright. you haven't actually been out and seen the world in thirty years." Mike added.  
"because they shut me down. they shut me down cause m'stupid." Foxy muttered.  
"no you aren't Foxy. you're a little kid. okay? you just have to learn." Mike replied. Foxy nuzzled him gently. "and I'll help you learn everything that I possibly can." Mike added. Foxy kissed his cheek.  
"thanks Mike." Foxy smiled. Mike nods and holds him. there was a knock outside the Cove and Foxy quickly shot up. he narrowed his eye's and headed outside the boat. Chica stood there, a fresh pizza in hand.  
"hi. where's the nightguard?" Chica ask.  
"in me Cove." Foxy replied, protectively.  
"well can I talk to him?" Chica ask.  
"why? so ye can stuff 'im in a suit?" Foxy hissed.  
"no. so I can see how he likes his pizza. duh." Chica said. Foxy huffed.  
"why? so ye can posion 'im? I don' think so." Foxy replied. "he doesn' need anythin' ye give 'im." Foxy growled.  
"I'm not going to kill him! geez! just let me talk to him!" Chica exclaimed. Foxy growled slightly but poked his head into the boat.  
"Chica would like to talk to ye." Foxy said.  
"uhg." Mike muttered. he got up and limped over with a wince. "yeah?" Mike ask.  
"how do you like your pizza?" Chica ask. Mike shrugged.  
"I don't care. why?" Mike ask, leaning on Foxy to take the weight off his leg. Foxy looked down at him.  
"ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly.  
"just my leg." Mike muttered. Chica frowned.  
"cheese it is then. I'll be back in a bit. better get this to Freddy before he gets pissed." Chica muttered then headed off. Foxy scooped Mike up and nuzzled him gently.  
"a-ouch. Foxy that hurts." Mike said. Foxy adjusted him.  
"better love?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"yeah. thanks Foxy." Mike replied. Foxy nodded and kissed him gently, carrying him back inside. Foxy layd him down on the mattress.  
"hows yer leg baby?" Foxy ask.  
"it hurts." Mike replied. Foxy frowned and scooped him up, putting him on his back.  
"well let's go get you some ice." Foxy said. Mike blushed softly holding onto his neck.  
"uh, okay..." Mike said. "it's really interesting seeing this place from your point of view." Mike said.  
"what do ye mean?" Foxy ask.  
"I'm barley five foot, your a little over seven foot. it's just, odd." Mike replied. Foxy chuckled softly. Foxy smiled and carried him to the kitchen. he sat him down carefully.  
"'ere I go see if I can manage to fix an ice pack." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"okay love." Mike replied. Mike sat on the counter and rubbed his leg. Bonnie walked in, talking to Freddy, and stopped seeing Mike.  
"uh, actually, Freddy, we should just wait for Chica out here." Bonnie said.  
"why? I want to see her make the pizza." Freddy said.  
"we'll maybe she doesn't want us to?" Bonnie ask.  
"thats ridiculous." Freddy huffed walking in. he smiles walking in and looked around, until his eye's rested on Mike. Mike froze, holding his leg. he swallowed hard. Bonnie quickly stood protectively infront of Mike. Freddy growled angrily and Mike stared fearfully at him. Foxy walked back around with Chica talking, until his eye's settled on Freddy. he narrowed them and handed Mike the ice pack, scooping him up. Mike cuddled closer and held onto him fearfully. "what are you doing?! Bonnie! get the guard!" Freddy growled. Bonnie crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eye's as well. "you big idiot. Chica, grab it." Freddy ordered. Chica bit her bottom lip and stood at Foxy's other side.  
"he's one of us." Bonnie said.  
"it's a bone bag!" Freddy growled. Mike kept silent, knowing he'd never live if he spoke up. Foxy didn't seem to say anything, maybe it was because he was programmed not to scream profanity from the top of his voice box, or maybe it was because he had Mike cuddled to his chest protectively, no one knew but Foxy himself. Freddy growled and reached out, before anyone could stop him and punched Bonnie hard. Bonnie stumbled backwards into Foxy, who yelpped and held tighter to Mike. Bonnie sat up rubbing his head and glared at Freddy. Chica turned quickly to Foxy and Mike. Foxy's system was down, he'd probably hit his reboot button. Chica knelt quickly to look a Mike.  
"Mike?" Chica ask. Mike sat up and rubbed his head, having flown from Foxy's grasp and slammed into the stove. blood gushed from his head wound and he sat dazed.  
"finish it Chica!" Freddy growled angrily. Chica scooped Mike up and held him, protectively as Mike despritely faught not to fall unconscious from blood loss. "it's already bleeding! just finish it!" Freddy ordered. Foxy sat up and shook his head, then held it slightly.  
"huh?" Foxy muttered. Bonnie quickly helpped Foxy up. Freddy stomped toward Chica, who stood her ground and pushed Mike into a corner behind her. Foxy looked around then his eye twitched. his eye's became a deadly black and he growled. "get away from 'im!" Foxy shouted, surprizing everyone as he tackled Freddy, who was twice as strong as him. Foxy growled dangerously, staring deep into Freddy's eye's as he began to tear the bear apart. Bonnie and Chica quickly got Mike out of there and to the Cove, the only place they knew he'd be safe in. they raced back to the kitchen and Foxy stood panting over the pieces left of Freddy. his shoulders suddenly sagged and he stumbled, falling over.  
"Foxy!" Bonnie exclaimed, catching Foxy before he could hit the ground. Bonnie scooped him up.  
"is he okay?" Chica ask.  
"he drained his battery. he just needs to charge up." Bonnie replied. Chica picked up Freddy's battery.  
"he doesn't have time. he needs to fix Mike. here. put Freddy's in him." Chica said. Bonnie frowned but did as she said. Foxy bolted up into a sitting position.  
"where's Mike?" Foxy ask. Bonnie and Chica quickly led him to his wounded lover and Foxy knelt beside him looking over his wound and frowned. "he needs a hospital." Foxy said.  
"how do we get one?" Bonnie ask.  
"we don'." Foxy replied, scooping him up carefully. "we call an ambulance." Foxy replied.  
"call an ambulance? how do you suggest we do that?" Chica ask.  
"with the phone." Foxy replied.  
"phone?" Chica ask.  
"the little thing in his office that rings and rings and then someone's voice comes on the other side, thats a phone." Foxy replied. he craddled Mike in one arm and dialed 911. he told them there was an emergency at the pizzeria and that the nightguard had busted his head open, as animatronics, they had been programed to seek help for children when they were hurt, but not like this, though the paramedics wouldn't know that. Foxy nodded and stood in the doorway with Mike cradled in his arms, waiting for the ambulance. when it arrived he told them Mike at been knocked into the stove by an animatronic on accident and he required immediate medical attention to the back of his head. the paramedics nodded and rushed Mike off. Foxy watched them the turned and headed to clean himself up, as he was covered in Mike's blood.  
"hey! where are you going? now what?" Chica ask.  
"we wait. he'll come back when he's fixed." Foxy replied.  
 **I hope.**  
Foxy thought.  
"until then... we'll wait with you!" Chica said. Foxy smiled and they waited for Mike to return.


End file.
